


I Know You Inside Out

by Fu3go



Series: I Hunger For Your Beautiful Embrace + Sequel [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Rome, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Multi, Orgy, Riding, Rimming, Sequel, very little plot
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 11:15:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6049555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fu3go/pseuds/Fu3go
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OneShotowy Sequel do I Hunger For Your Beautiful Embrace (co powinno być najpierw przeczytane), w którym Harry i Louis są nieco starsi, a Louis jest wprowadzony do części Rzymskiego Szlachetnego Życia, o jakim zawsze marzył...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know You Inside Out

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Know You Inside Out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3609600) by [thecheshirepussycat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecheshirepussycat/pseuds/thecheshirepussycat). 



Zimna Kapuańska nocna bryza wiała przez otwarte okno w sypialni syna Legatusa. Louis pociągnął zasłony i związał je w miejscu, następnie dodał węgiel do małego ognia koło łóżka. Było niedaleko końca zimy i ich dom w willi był powoli ogrzewany każdego wieczoru.

\- Tatusiu Lou? - spytał Luca. Był otulony kilkoma kocami, aby zachować ciepło.

\- Tak, skarbie?

\- Kiedy znowu będzie ciepło?

Louis zajął miejsce na brzegu łóżka, ręką głaszcząc włoski swojego sześcioletniego synka. - Kiedy Prozerpina powróci do swojej matki w ciągu dwóch miesięcy. Opowiadałem ci historię o Plutonie i jego żonie, no nie?

\- Tak – dziecko ziewnęło. - Ona poszła do podziemi ze swoim mężem w trakcie zimy i wraca na ląd, kiedy jest czas na wiosnę.

\- Bardzo dobrze – zanucił Louis. - Uczysz się tak dużo.

\- Lubię historie, które ty i Jade opowiadacie – powiedział Luca. - I tę od taty, ale on zazwyczaj opowiada o sobie. Czy tata ciągle walczy w dużych wojnach?

Louis wzdrygnął się. Pamiętał, co się stało, kiedy Harry poszedł na wojnę. Pamiętał własne doświadczenia z tamtego okresu. Był długo rozciągający się pokój w Rzymie, więc Harry nie był na wojnie od jakiegoś czasu. Spędzał dnie na trenowaniu żołnierzy i uczestniczył w politycznych spotkaniach. To było o wiele lepsze życie niż Louis kiedykolwiek pomyślał, że będzie mieć, kiedy został sprowadzony do domu Harry'ego jako niewolnik całe lata temu.

\- Nie w tej chwili – odpowiedział Louis. Pochylił się i dał Lucowi dużego buziaka w policzek, zanim wstał z łóżka. - Miej spokojną noc, Luca. Jade zabierze cię jutro do Ludusa, możesz odwiedzić Naevie.

\- Okej, tatusiu Lou – szepnął Luca, jak zamykał oczy.

Louis trochę bardziej podciągnął przykrycie, potem opuścił pokój syna. Zwrócił się do Jade, która czekała na niego na zewnątrz, z uśmiechem. - Wszystko skończone na dzisiaj?

\- Tak, Dominus – powiedziała Jade, pochylając głowę. - Dominus Harry wciąż jest na spotkaniu z radnymi i... zostawiłem ci rzeczy, o które prosiłeś w waszych komnatach.

\- Idealnie – powiedział Louis z uśmieszkiem. - Możesz odejść na wieczór.

Resztę drogi do komnat Dominusa przeszedł samotnie, jedynie zapasowe pochodne oświetlały mu drogę. Willa była cicha w trakcie tej pory roku, ponieważ nie było później w nocy treningów odbywających się. Louis lubił ciszę i spokój, lubił to, że Harry rzadko kiedy był zajęty.

Zamknął drzwi od ich komnat i zaczął zapalać kilka świeczek, jedynie wystarczając ilość, by zrobić nastrój. To była specjalna noc dla niego i Harry'ego, jako że to była rocznica od kiedy Louis oficjalnie stał się małżonkiem Legatusa. Zamierzał świętować.

Rzeczy, które Jade zebrała dla Louisa, były na łóżku tak, jak powiedziała. Liliowa, prawie przezroczysta tunika, para cienkich złotych łańcuszków, dzban najwspanialszego wina i setki płatków róży. Zdjął ubranie i wślizgnął się w tunikę, która leżała luźno na jego chudym ciele. Potem Louis wziął garść płatków róży i zaczął usypywać z nich ścieżkę od drzwi do łóżka. Zostawił kilka płatków porozrzucanych na pościeli. Na koniec Louis nalał dwa kieliszki wina, następnie usiadł na łóżku, aby poczekać na swojego Legatusa.

→

Harry nigdy nie lubił posiedzeń rady i często łapał się na marzycielstwie. Te marzenia były zazwyczaj o Louisie lub Luce i rzeczach, jakie Harry wolałby zrobić. Zwłaszcza marzył w trakcie tego spotkania, to była jego rocznica z Louisem i w ogóle.

Legatus pożegnał się i radni rozeszli się błyskawicznie do swoich domów. Czekał przy frontowych stopniach willi, gdy oni wychodzili, potem odesłał niewolników na wieczór. Nie wiedział po prostu, jak szybko dotrze do ich komnaty, ale Harry był przy drzwiach w mig.

I co za widok powitał go, kiedy otworzył drzwi.

Były tam płatki róż porozsypywane po całej podłodze, w nierównej ścieżce do ogromnego, miękkiego łóżka. Kolana Harry'ego ugięły się, kiedy zobaczył Louis siedzącego tam, z winem w ręce i ciałem ukazującym się spod prześwitującej tuniki. Harry kochał tego mężczyznę tak bardzo.

\-  _Venus Filium_ , spójrz na siebie – powiedział Harry z głębokim jękiem, oczami przelatując w górę i w dół ciała Louisa. - Nie musiałeś tego wszystkiego robić, moja słodka miłości.

\- Oczywiście, że musiałem, Harry – powiedział Louis z wstydliwym, małym uśmiechem. - To nasz specjalny dzień, mimo wszystko. - Wstał z łóżka i podszedł powoli do Harry'ego, podając mężczyźnie wino, wraz z pocałunkiem. - Tak bardzo dziś za tobą tęskniłem.

\- Wiem, Maleńki – westchnął Harry, sącząc wino. - Ale muszę dbać o miasto.

\- Ale nie teraz. Teraz jesteś cały mój – zamruczał Louis, pochylając się, by ucałować Harry'ego wzdłuż szczęki.

Harry jęknął, zamykając oczy, jak poczuł wargi Louis na sobie. Wychylił swój napój i owinął rękę wokół pleców Louisa, czując miękki, przezroczysty materiał pod palcami. - Jestem twój. Każdej godziny każdego dnia.

\- Tak, jestem tego świadom,  _Dominusie_ – powiedział Louis z uśmieszkiem. Nie miał już powodów, aby używać tego tytułu, chyba że to było moment, gdzie Louis po prostu chciał, aby Harry pracował. Wycałował drogę do jego ucha, delikatnie skubiąc je ostrymi zębami. - Ale teraz mogę cię mieć.

Ostatni komentarz od Louisa sprawił, że penis Harry'ego zesztywniał, chcąc Louisa po prostu tak strasznie. Po omacku sięgnął za swoje ciało, aby zamknąć drzwi na klucz, chwytając wargi Louisa w głębokim pocałunku. Upuścił kieliszek na podłogę i spróbował podnieść swojego małżonka, ale Louis odepchnął jego ręce. Odwrócił Harry'ego i dał mu delikatne pchnięcie w stronę łóżka.

\- Ach, mam plany dla nas na wieczór, moja Miłości – powiedział Louis, stawiając kieliszek na stole. - Spójrz, co dałem na łóżko dla ciebie.

\- Dla mnie? - powiedział Harry pytającym tonem. Zauważył złote łańcuszki i ostrożnie podniósł jeden, czując zimny metal na dłoni. - Chciałbyś, żebym był w łańcuchach?

\- Jedynie, jeżeli są to moje łańcuchy – powiedział cicho Louis.

Harry słysząc oddech Louisa umocował się i spojrzał ponad ramieniem, jedynie widząc Louisa powoli głaszczącego swojego penisa z opadającymi powiekami. -  _Venus Filium_ – jęknął Harry – Chodź do mnie.

Louis jedynie potrząsnął głową, przygryzając swoją cienką, różową wargę mocniej. - Nie dziś, chcę, abyś zdjął ubrania i się położył, okej?

\- Cokolwiek chcesz – powiedział Harry. Rozwiązał swoją długą szatę i pozwolił jej opaść na podłogę, odsłaniając jego muskularne ciało i twardego penisa. Nie mógł nic poradzić, ale uśmiechnął się cwanie na sposób, w jaki oczy Louisa otworzyły się szerzej i były ciemne z potrzeby. Harry usiadł w nogach łóżka, nogi rozszerzone, i czekał na następne polecenia Louisa. - W ten sposób, Maleńki?

\- Prawie, ale... - Louis nie mógł się powstrzymać od wpatrywania się w penisa Harry'ego, ślinka formowała mu się w ustach. Louis miał  _plany_ i ssanie penisa Harry'ego nie było jednym z nich, ale  _naprawdę_ tego chciał. - Pieprzyć to.

W sekundę był na kolanach przed Harrym, pomiędzy nogami Legatusa i wpatrując się w jego oczy. Louis mógł poczuć ciepło skóry Harry'ego i zobaczyć nieznaczne drżenie podniecenia w jego oddechu. Harry ruszył się, aby dotknąć Louisa, ale szybko mu się oberwało. - Dlaczego nie pozwolisz mi się dotknąć, Maleńki?

\- Ponieważ robimy to, co ja chcę, czyż nie? - drażnił się Louis. Owinął rękę wokół podstawy penisa Harry'ego, powoli głaszcząc go w górę, podczas gdy szybko mrugał. Polizał wzdłuż główki kutasa Harry'ego, drażniąc mężczyznę trochę bardziej, gdy ręką kontynuował głaskanie go.

To było czystą, rozkoszną torturą dla Harry'ego, posiadającego usta najpiękniejszej osoby w całym imperium na swoim penisie. Ktoś, kto ponoć był nawet prawdziwym półbogiem, był na kolanach przed Harrym, ale Legatus nie mógł nawet go dotknąć. Odchylił się z rękami ściskającymi pościel, na tyle mocno, aby jego knykcie pobielały. Jęknął, głęboko i nisko w gardle, kiedy Louis wciął go całego, ssąc mocno. - _Venus Filium_ , och Louis.

Ostatecznie po drażnieniu się tak długo, Louis przyspieszył, podskakując w górę i w dół oraz ssąc. Spojrzał na Harry'ego mokrymi, przygaszonymi oczami i zanucił wokół jego penisa. Wibracje sprawiły, że Harry wiercił się i szarpał biodrami w górę, ale Louis z powrotem szybko go popchnął w dół. Wyciągnął go z mokrym dźwiękiem i zlizał preejakulat z uśmiechem. - Starczy tego, moja miłości. Chcę cię we mnie.

Serce bruneta urosło i z podnieceniem sięgnął do pasa Louisa, jak jego małżonek wstał. Po raz kolejny został odepchnięty i tym razem Louis popchnął go za klatkę piersiową. Harry uśmiechnął się znacząco. - Zatem będziesz mnie ujeżdżał?

\- Tak, ale nie zapomnij – Louis pochylił się do ucha Harry'ego, liżąc i szepcząc namiętnie – dziś jesteś w moich łańcuchach. Teraz przenieś się wyżej na łóżku.

Harry podporządkował się łatwo, kochając dominującą stronę Louisa, którą tak rzadko widywał. Przeniósł się z powrotem, więc leżał płasko na łóżko z ramionami sięgającymi ponad głową. Louis chwycił złote łańcuchy i usiadł okrakiem na podołku Harry'ego, sięgając rękami w górę, aby związać ręce Legatusa. Zrobił to tak, że ręce Harry'ego wciąż były ruchome, w przeciwnym razie to by go zraniło, ale też nie mógł dotknąć żadnej części Louisa. Jadnak nie powstrzymało to Harry'ego od podniesienia głowy, podczas gdy Louis był pochylony nad nim, i ugryzienia jego sutka.

Louis pisnął i pociągnął Harry'ego za włosy, zabezpieczając łańcuchy. - Dzisiaj nic z tego. Jesteś cały  _mój,_ pamiętasz?

\- Och, pamiętam,  _Venus Filium_ – powiedział Harry, rękoma chwytając łańcuchy. - Każda część mnie.

Louis ustawił się nad penisem Harry'ego, opadając w dół aż siedział na biodrach Harry'ego. Zajęczał nisko na rozciąganie i oparł swoje maleńkie ręce na piersi Harry'ego. Usiadł prosto i znów się zatopił, skomląc o czuciu penisa Harry'ego wewnątrz siebie.

Zamknął oczy na przyjemność i jego oddech wiązł za każdym razem, gdy kąt był właściwy i uderzał w ten punkt wewnątrz. Harry jęczał z każdym zaciśnięciem się dziurki Louisa. To było ekscytujące i wykańczające nerwowo, to zamienienie ich ról w ten sposób, i ta adrenalina, którą Louis czół jedynie dodawał desperackiej potrzebie sprawienia, aby Harry doszedł.

\- Uczucie jest tak ciasne, Louis, tak cholernie ciasne – jęknął Harry, wypychając biodra do góry. Uśmiechnął się, kiedy Louis sapnął na ruch, i oblizał wargi. - Właśnie tak, Maleńki?

\- K-kurwa – biadolił Louis, drapiąc palcami pierś Harry'ego. - Przestań szemrać. Wszystko ja, okej? Wszystko ja.

Harry przeklął pod nosem i najlepiej jak mógł się podporządkował, rękoma ciągnąc łańcuchy. - Szybciej, Louis, no dalej. Wiem, że możesz przyspieszyć.

\- Taak, cholera – zakwilił Louis, podkręcając tempo swoich bioder. Słuchał dźwięku ich skór klapiących o siebie i jęczał głośniej z każdym pchnięciem. Zaczął kręcić biodrami małe kółka, drażniąc Harry'ego zbliżającego się do krawędzi.

\-  _Venus Filium_ , Louis,  _proszę_ – zaskomlał Harry, oczyma ciemnymi i wygłodniałymi wpatrując się w chude ciało Louisa.

Łańcuchy zabrzęczały, kiedy Harry w końcu położył ręce na poduszce i po prostu pozwolił Louisowi robić cokolwiek chciał. Jedynymi dźwiękami w pokoju było szczękanie metalu, klapanie skóry uderzającej o skórę i skomlenie Louisa, jak gonił swój orgazm. Oparł swoje ciało na Harrym, więc jego penis ocierał się o ich ciała, i ugryzł szyję Harry'ego.

\- Jesteś blisko? - zaskomlał Louis, tracąc nieco rytm, zmęczony całym tym napinaniem swoich grubych ud.

\- Bardzo, pozwól sobie pomóc, Lou, pozwól mi się poruszać – powiedział Harry, nawet nie prosząco, ponieważ wiedział, że Louis powie tak.

Louis skinął głową i przesunął się w górę, więc Harry mógł umieścić stopy. - Kurwa  _tak_ !

Harry pchnął w górę, spotykając Louis z każdym ruchem i stękając mu do ucha. - Roniłeś to tak dobrze, Maleńki, z-zaraz-

\-  _Cholera_ , ja też, Harry, ja też – przerwał Louis bez tchu. Jego biodra z powrotem poruszały się w nierównym tempie, podczas gdy pozwolił Harry'emu wykonywać większość pracy, pozwalając swojemu Legatusowi pieprzyć się.

Doszli razem, tak szybko jak Harry jęknął: - Louis, och,  _Venus Filium_ , tak, kurwa! - Pchnął w górę jeszcze jeden raz, szarpiąc złote łańcuch tak mocno, że wbiły mu się w skórę, i doszedł głęboko wewnątrz Louisa.

Młodszy mężczyzna stracił oddech i zaskomlał, wysokim tonem i zdesperowanym, jak owinął rękę wokół swojego penisa i obciągnął sobie kilka razy. Kiedy poczuł Harry'ego wypełniającego go, Louis wytrysnął na całą klatkę piersiową Legatusa, pieprząc biodrami w dół, aby ujeżdzać to. –  _Harry_ .

Louis wciąż dyszał, pierś Harry'ego falowała, kiedy zaczął spuszczać łańcuchy. Harry jęknął, kiedy został uwolniony, szybko chwycił Louisa i przekręcił go na plecy. Całował Louisa znów i znów, mamrocząc w każdą część jego skóry. - Kocham cę, kocham cę tak cholernie mocno.

\- Też cie kocham, Harry – zaskomlał Louis, owijając ręce wokół szyi Legatusa.

\-  _Skąd_ ci to przyszło do głowy? Właściwie- – uciął Harry ze śmiechem – właściwie, to wiem skąd. Niall znowu poddawał ci pomysły, czyż nie?

\- Nie próbował tego – powiedział Louis z ciemno różowym rumieńcem na policzkach. - Powinieneś usłyszeć sposób, w jaki opowiada o tym, co on i Liam zrobili. Są jak zwierzęta, przyciągam, i po prostu... chciałem to wszystko wypróbować.

\- To wszystko? - spytał Harry. On i Liam mieli własną konwersacje, oczywiście, i znał Liama od wielu lat. Były rzeczy, które ta dwójka próbowała razem, ale był to tez sposób na wrócenie do ich nastoletnich lat. - Wiesz, nie ma powodu, żeby bazować na tym, jak ty i jak kochamy się w porwaniu na podstawie innych ludzi.

\- To, em, to nie podobało ci się to, co dziś zrobiliśmy? - zapytał Louis zdenerwowany. Oczywiście posunął się za daleko. Harry zawsze miał kontrolę, dlaczego Louis sobie pomyślał, że spodobałby mu się inny sposób?

\- _Tak_ , och _Venus_ _Filium,_ dziś było... niewiarygodnie seksownie – jęknął Harry. Stoczył się z ciała Louisa i umiejscowił się obok niego, jednym ramieniem podpierając siebie, a drugim pocierając brzuszek Louisa. - Nie chcę, żebyś myślał, że musisz próbować zbyt wiele rzeczy tylko dla mnie.

\- Nie będę, obiecuję – szepnął Louis. - Ale jeśli Niall lub Liam poruszą coś, co wzbudzi moje zainteresowanie, to czy... czy zrobisz to ze mną?

\- Oczywiście, Maleńki – powiedział Harry, całując Louis słodko w wargi jeszcze jeden raz. - Teraz idź spać, Louis. Musimy się jutro wcześnie przygotować z naszą wizytą w Wenecji. Możesz porozmawiać z Niallem więcej o tym.

\- Nie mogę się doczekać. Ich dzieci urodzą się jakoś w tym miesiącu – powiedział Louis z roztrzepanym uśmiechem.

\- Tak, to prawda – powiedział Harry. - Aż dwójka, Bogowie będą mieli ręce pełne roboty.

\- Tak czy siak Liam będzie musiał być tutaj na treningu wszystkich żołnierzy, czemu byśmy nie mieli urządzić ładnych kwater dla Nialla i dzidziusiów – zasugerował Louis. - Moje siostry i jak możemy pomóc mu rozpocząć to wszystko.

\- Wspaniały pomysł, Venus Filium – powiedział Harry z dużym uśmiechem, odpychając swoje długie włosy z twarzy. - Przedyskutujemy to z nimi po naszej jutrzejszej podróży.

Louis westchnął. - Chciałbym, żeby Luca jechał z nami.

\- Tak jak ja, ale wiesz, że to jest woskowa podróż służbowa, i byłby taki znudzony. - Harry ziewnął cicho z opadającymi powiekami. - Śpij, Maleńki, śpij.

Louis wtulił się w bok kochanka i naciągnął na nich przykrycie, aby było im ciepło w nocy.

→

Ich podróż minęła szybko i żaden z żołnierzy nie zadawał pytań co do dziwnych siniaków na nadgarstkach Harry'ego. Louis byłby tak zażenowany, gdyby oni wszyscy wiedzieli, co on i jego Legatus robili poprzedniej nocy.

Zostali powitani przez Liama i Niall przy wejściu do rezydencji weneckiej i prędko zebrali się na terenach treningowych. Harry był tam, aby ocenić treningi jak dotąd i pożyczyć swoich najlepszych ludzi Liamowi, póki nie zakończy wstępnego treningu w Wenecji. Robili to wszystko w Kapui o wiele wcześniej, ale Liam chciał zostać w domu aż dzieci się urodzą.

Niall zabrał Louisa na balkon widokowy, gdzie wino i owoce oczekiwały ich. Dołączyła do nich także Leigha i Sophia, te niewolnice były matkami dzieci. Liam i Niall traktowali je jak królowe od początku ciąż i będą karmiły, gdy dzieci się urodzą.

\- Więc, spróbowałeś tej rzeczy, o której ci opowiadałem? - zapytał Niall. Siedział na jednym z większych krzeseł obok Sophii, pocierając jej zaokrąglony brzuszek. - Przez ślady na nadgarstkach Harry'ego, myślę, że spróbowałeś.

\- Powstrzymaj swój uśmieszek – powiedział Louis z rumieńcem. - Spróbowaliśmy i tak, obojgu nam się podobało, więc dziękuję.

\- Może być straszna, co nie? - zapytał Niall. - Cała ta przejmująca kontrolę rzecz.

Louis wzruszył ramionami, urywając kilka winogron z kiści. - Na początku jest, ale on wydawał się to polubić.

\- Oczywiście, że polubił, Harry jest perwersyjnym draniem – parsknął Niall. - Powinieneś usłyszeć rzeczy, jakie Liam mi mówi. Kiedyś pozwalali siebie na jakieś bardzo sprośne wspaniałości w trakcie dni treningowych.

Louis zmarszczył brwi, marszcząc czoło, jak gapił się na Nialla. - Harry nie wspominał mi o tym. Ee, mówił mi o pewnych romansach, kiedy był młodszy, ale to wszystko wydawało się dość przeciętne.

\- Zajęło mi lata, aby wyciągnąć wszystko z Liama, i wiesz, jaki Harry jest z tobą. On po prostu nie chce cię przytłoczyć – powiedział Niall. Szepnął coś do Sophii, a potem pomógł jej i Leigh wstać z siedzeń, trójka skinęła głowami, i Niall odesłał je, prawdopodobnie na ciepłą kąpiel. - Um – zakaszlał Niall, wycierając pot z rąk w jego ciemnoniebieską togę. - Jest właściwie coś, co chciałbym ci powiedzieć. I możesz odrzucić tę ofertę, oczywiście, ale proszę wysłuchaj jej.

\- Pewnie, Ni, wysłucham – powiedział Louis podejrzliwym tonem. Siedział z Niallem w cieniu, podczas gdy jego przyjaciel wypił duszkiem wino.

\- Zobacz, um, całkiem za niedługo Liam i ja będziemy rodzicami, czym jestem bardzo podekscytowany, wiesz? Ale chcie... chcieliśmy zrobić jedną ostatnią rzecz, jedno ostatnie duże przedsięwzięcie do naszego przyjemnego życia, zanim przyjdą na świat – wyjaśnił Niall, nerwowo przebierając palcami. - I Liam powiedział, że ty i Harry, a nawet Zayn i Perrie, zwykliście chodzić do nich... ale nie wiem.

\- Niall, wyrzuć to, nie będę nikogo osądzać – powiedział Louis, kładąc delikatną rękę na udzie Nialla.

\- Wiem, dostaję to... - Niall wziął bardzo głęboki oddech i próbował nie patrzeć na Louisa zbyt długo. - Jest coś, co Liam i ja chcielibyśmy zrobić, i poniekąd chcemy ciebie i Harry'ego dołączających się.

\- Um-

\- Nie, zobacz, okej – Niall ponownie potrząsnął nerwowo głową. - Są te domy szlachciców i w usługach seksualnych nazywa się to, jakby, _orgie_. Jest to w zasadzie grupa ludzi zgromadzonych po obciąganie i pieprzenie. Jawnie. Przed wszystkimi.

\- Ni, mówiłem co, że nie chcę uprawiać seksu z nikim poza Harrym.

\- I nie będziesz! - powiedział Niall. - Nie, nie jeżeli nie chcesz kogoś innego dołączającego, to po prostu wszyscy są w tym samym pokoju. Energia i widok innych ludzi... to może naprawdę zadziałać.

Louis żuł swoja wargę, podczas gdy zastanawiał się nad tym wszystkim. Słyszał o tego rodzajach usługach seksualnych, zanim jeszcze wszedł do willi Harry'ego, kiedy wciąż mieszkał w slumsach. To ciągle były obce pojęcia, ponieważ dlaczego Louis miałby chcieć dzielić moment tak intymny z obcymi? - Harry naprawdę robił to z Liamem?

\- Tak, tak Liam powiedział – rzekł Niall.

Ponownie Louis musiał pomyśleć. To mogło być niesamowite, a Harry może lubić dzielić się czymś takim jak to z Louisem. Każdy Bóg, w którego wierzyli, wiedział, że Harry lubił popisywać się Louisem, aby pochwalić się, że miał serce syna Wenus. Louis skłamałby, gdyby powiedział, że nie czuł się po prostu tak dobrze, mogąc powiedzieć, że miał serce najpotężniejszego Legatusa w Rzymie. Razem mogli podnosić swoje statusy nawet bardziej poprzez umieszczanie ich miłości na taki pokaz, które były czymś, o czym Louis nigdy naprawdę nie myślał. - No cóż... może być fajnie.

Niall zaczął uśmiechać się promiennie do Louisa, przyciągając go do ciasnego uścisku. - Tak! Dziękuję, Lou! Obiecuję, że naprawdę to polubisz.

\- Kiedy następne się odbędzie? - zapytał Louis, rozglądając się po ogrodzie za Harrym, który trenował walkę z dwoma mężczyznami. - Jesteśmy jedynie tutaj kilka dni i nie sądzę, aby było coś takiego w Kapui. Przynajmniej nie wśród bogatych.

\- Nie, tak jedynie tutaj znaleźliśmy to – powiedział Niall. - Jest uroczystość przez parę dni, po prostu święto dla Neptuna-

\- Neptuna? - uciął Louis, oczy otworzyły się szerzej na dźwięk imienia Boga Mórz. - _Niall_ , naprawdę myślisz, że byłoby rozsądnym dla Harry'ego i mnie świętowani _jego_ święta takim czynem?

Niall zapomniał o strachu strachu pary przed tym Bogiem, wszystko z powodu tego, co wydarzyło się rok temu. - To- naprawdę _myślisz_ , że on będzie mieć coś przeciwko lub już nie przejmuje się waszą dwójką? Octavious już dawno zniknął, Louis, i może to byłby dobry pomysł, aby uhonorować Neptuna.

\- Zobaczymy, co Harry myśli o tym wszystkim, okej? - zapytał cicho Louis. Jak Harry mógłby w ogóle chcieć to zrobić i ryzykować znieważeniem jedynego Boga, którego się obawiał? Jedynego Boga, który był patronem Legatusa, który prawie odebrał Louisowi życie? Louis nie sądził, żeby Harry chciał zrobić cokolwiek poza modleniem się w świątyni Neptuna.

→

Tego wieczoru, kiedy Harry skończył trening na dziś, Louis dołączył do niego w ciepłej gościnnej wannie. Harry relaksował się na płytkach, gdy dwóch niewolników czyściło go delikatnie, robiąc to jak najlepiej, aby nie nacisnąć zbyt mocno na kilka zadrapań, które otrzymał. Louis uśmiechnął się na sposób, w jaki usta Harry'ego opadły w miękkim jęku od delikatnych dotyków.

Louis zakaszlał lekko, aby zdobyć uwagę pokoju i niewolnicy przestali ich myć. - Zostajecie odesłani – powiedział i zrobił krok w bok z drzwi, aby pozwolić im go minąć. Gdy zostali sami, Louis zaciągnął zasłonę przed drzwiami dla prywatności, potem zaczął odwijać się ze swojej niebieskiej togi. - Jak ci minął pierwszy dzień?

Harry nieświadomie oblizał wargi, jak jego oczy przeleciały w górę i w dól po nagim ciele Louisa. Taki widok Harry'emu nigdy się nie znudzi. Prawie nie pamiętał mówiącego Louisa, dopóki nie zobaczył rozbawionego uśmiechu na jego twarzy. - Och – Harry przeczyścił gardło. - Całkiem kiepski początek, co nie jest niezwykłe, ale przyglądałeś się, więc z pewnością to zauważyłeś.

\- Prawie się nie przyglądałem, moja miłości – powiedział Louis. Poszedł w stronę Harry'ego w wannie, podnosząc jedno z mydlanych ubrań ze swojej drogi. - Niall i ja rozmawialiśmy głównie.

\- Hmm? - Harry zanucił, jak Louis usiadł na jego kolanach i zaczął myć jego klatkę piersiową. - O czym, jeśli nie o mojej i Liama imponującej sile?

Louis przewrócił oczami i ochlapał wodą twarz Harry'ego. - O ich dzieciach i... i o czymś jeszcze.

\- I czym to coś było? - zapytał Harry. Jego wargi znalazły drogę do pulsu Louisa, które stale rośnie. Skubnął szyję Louisa przednimi zębami, na tyle delikatnie, by Louis oddychał urywanie.

\- B-będzie świętowanie pod koniec tego tygodnia – zaczął Louis, ale musiał przestać, kiedy poczuł, że Harry ssie jego szyję. Louis sapnął i odepchnął go, chwytając jego szczękę jedną ręką. - Harry, jest świętowanie w Wenecji, dla Neptuna.

Szczęka Legatusa unieruchomiła się pod uściskiem Louisa na dźwięk imienia tego Boga. Nie mieli żadnych kłopotów od Boga Mórz przez lata, ale Harry wciąż był zmęczony nim. - I co Niall miał na myśli?

\- Cóż – Louis przełknął. Jeśli Harry zazwyczaj to robił, wtedy może był powód, dlaczego przestał, powód, dlaczego nigdy nie poprosił Louisa o zrobienie tego. - Jest tutaj dom dla bogatych do świętowanie tej uroczystości. Niall powiedział mi, że ty i Liam też kiedyś chodziliście do takich rodzaju miejsc, kiedy byliście młodsi.

Harry zakaszlał na to, do czego Louis się odwoływał. To było coś, co z młodości, że nigdy nie rozważył zrobienia tego z Louisem, z kilku powodów. - A to... Louis, to chciałbyś, abym zabrał cię do jednego z domów rozkoszy?

\- To brzmiało ekscytująco, kiedy Niall to opisywał – powiedział Louis nerwowo. - On i Liam idą i myślę, że oni naprawdę by chcieli, żebyśmy do nich dołączyli. Liam nic ci nie mówił?

\- Ja zawsze byłem tym ciągnącym Liama do takich rzeczy – powiedział czule Harry. - Nie byłbym zaskoczony, gdyby zostawił zadanie zaproszenia nas Niallowi.

\- Niall również był zdenerwowany pytając mnie o to – powiedział Louis. - Wydaje się, jakby oni _naprawdę_ chcieli, abyśmy poszli.

\- Zatem powinniśmy – powiedział Harry niespodziewanie. Wzruszył ramionami i potarł rękoma w górę i w dół szczupłe boki Louisa. - Jednak nie chciałbym nikogo innego dotykającego cię.

\- Nawet Liama lub Nialla?

Harry wygiął brew na to pytanie. - Chcesz, żeby cię dotykali?

Louis wzruszył ramionami, palcami naciskając rytmicznie na pierś Harry'ego. - Pocałunek lub dwa być może. Oczywiście będziemy patrzeć na nich, więc kilka małych dotyków może się zdarzyć.

\- To... - westchnął Harry. Mógł wyobrazić sobie Nialla i Louisa całujących się z sobą i Liamem pieprzących ich. To wyobrażenie było takie gorące, może kilka dodatkowych pocałunków pomiędzy Harrym a Liamem, podczas gdy ich chłopcy podskakiwaliby na ich podołkach. Harry mógł dokładnie zobaczyć zazdrosne i oniemiałe spojrzenia od innych arystokratów, jak oglądaliby syna Wenus rozpadającego się na penisie Harry'ego. - Sądzę, że mogłoby być okej.

Louis uśmiechnął się znacząco. Mógł dokładnie poczuć, jak bardzo dla Harry'ego było to okej, przez sztywność, którą czuł pod sobą. Aby się podrażnić, Louis delikatnie zakołysał biodrami w przód i w tył, sprawiając, że Harry stał się nawet twardszy. - Lubisz pomysł naszych bliskich przyjaciół z ich ustami na mnie? Tak jest?

\- Tak – jęknął Harry. - I chcę się tobą popisać, jeśli mi pozwolisz. Chcę, żeby cały Rzym wiedział, jak silna jest nasza miłość.

\- Oczywiście, że chcesz – zachichotał Louis. Szarpnął za długie włosy Harry'ego, jęk przerywając z ust Legatusa, i zaczął całować kolumnę jego szyi. - Chcę sprawić, żeby byli też zazdrośni. Przyciągniemy ich uwagę.

\- Harry chwycił mocno pupę Louisa, wada pluskała wokół nich, jak razem przyspieszali, wzmacniali swoje ruchy. - Powiem Niallowi o poranku. Na razie jesteś cały mój.

→

Było łatwiej niż Louis myślał z zaangażowaniem Harry'ego w pójście świętować. Jednakże Harry był nastawiony na nie pozowanie Louisowi mieć orgazmu aż do wtedy, co było... frustrujące.

Przez dni, Louis całował Harry'ego i pozwalał jego ręką wędrować po nim, jedynie do wywołania chichotu u Harry'ego i do odepchnięcia go. Louis wiedział, dlaczego tak się działo. Wiedział, że Harry chciał nagromadzić to uczucie w Louisie, więc będzie zdesperowany i uległy na orgie. Louis był bardziej niż szczęśliwy, aby dać innym Rzymianom dobry pokaz. Nawet jeśli był seksualnie sfrustrowany.

Noc świętowania w końcu nadeszła i Liam zabrał Nialla z domu. Będąc Gubernatorem Wenecji, Liam chciał być na uroczystości wcześniej. Harry i Louis zostali w willi na chwilę, ponieważ Harry nie chciał przechodzić, kiedy słońce wciąż wychodziło zza chmur.

Mogli zobaczyć dym z różnorodnych substancji napływający przez okno i była nikła muzyka i jęki w powietrzu. Strażnik stał przy drzwiach, aby ich wpuścić i Harry trzymał Louisa przy swoim boku, jak wchodzili.

Weszli do kompletnie innego świata dla Louisa, jakby wkroczył do domu okrutnych Bogów. Wszędzie dookoła były palące się świece, jedzenie, wino i przede wszystkim ludzie. Nadzy, wijące się, jęczący ludzie, każdy z jednym lub kilkoma partnerami, aby uganiać się za ulgą. Louis nie rozpoznał nikogo, nie mógł znaleźć Nialla lub Liama, jak powoli skradali się przez tłum.

\- Co myślisz? - mruknął Harry nisko do ucha Louisa.

\- Niesamowite – było wszystkim, co Louis mógł powiedzieć, i to wyszło w westchnieniu. Penis Louisa zwiększył się z każdą minioną sekundą i już czuł się przytłoczony.

Ostatecznie Harry wskazał na Liama i Nialla po drugiej stronie pokoju. W większości byli już nadzy, jedynie owinięte były ich środki ciała, i Liam karmił Nialla małymi kawałkami jedzenia, jak mamrotał do niego. Harry oblizał wargi i poprowadził Louisa prosto do nich, rozbijając inne pary z burknięciem.

Liam się nieco zaczerwienił, ale Niall zaczął uśmiechać się do nich promiennie. - Wiedziałem, że jednak przyjdziecie! Chodźcie tu i zjedzcie trochę, rozejrzyjcie się.

Louis już otrzymywał pełno spojrzeń innych ludzi i jego usta były mokre z potrzeby bycia dotkniętym tak, jak u nich. To było hipnotyczne, całe te uczucie latania dookoła pokoju i Louis czuł się jakby był wprowadzony w trans. Wziął jedynie łyka wina z kieliszka, który mu podano, zanim chwycił Nialla za szyję i przyciągnął go do pocałunku. Niall zatoczył się, ale szybko oddał pocałunek, ramiona owijając wokół pasa Louisa.

\- Nie chcieliśmy marnować czasu – powiedział Liam, śledząc ręką w górę i w dół pleców Nialla.

\- Lou czekał cały tydzień – powiedział Harry. Zdjął togę i upuścił ją ospale na ziemie. - Nie dotykałem go odkąd wspomniał o tym – wymamrotał Harry, jak zaczął rozwiązywać tunikę Louisa. Louis i Niall kontynuowali obściskiwanie się, podczas gdy Harry ściągnął ubrania z Louisa. - Chciałem to zrobić dobrym, nawet lepszym niż za dawnych lat, Li.

Liam uśmiechnął się na to i zdarł z siebie resztę odzieży, wymijając całujących się mężczyzn, więc był obok Harry'ego. - Niall też na to czekał – szepnął Liam, aczkolwiek nerwowo. - To było coś, co chciał zrobić, ale nie byliśmy pewni, jak to przyjmiesz.

Harry otworzył usta, aby zapytać, co chcieli, ale przerwano mu przez głośny i długi jęk z drugiego końca pokoju,. Wszystkie głowy się obróciły, nawet Niall i Louis przestali, aby zobaczyć pokaz. To była młoda kobieta, prawdopodobnie w wieku Louisa, ujeżdżająca muskularnego mężczyznę i ona dochodziła. Jej głowa była odrzucona do tyłu, cycki podskakiwały i usta opadły, jak jej ciało przechodziło przez szczytowanie. Jej partner nawet nie przestał, odwrócił ich i położył ją na brzuchu, potem podniósł się w wolnym tempie. Inny mężczyzna podszedł i zaczął całować jej partnera.

Wszyscy ich teraz oglądali, a nie to, co robił Louis. To nie pasowało Harry'emu, ponieważ chciał, aby wszyscy wiedzieli, kto był w ich obecności. - Co chce Niall?

Blondyn ssał szyję Louisa, patrząc na dwóch gubernatorów za sobą z pociemniałymi niebieskimi oczami. Liam skinął delikatnie, jako mentalna komunikacja. Pochylił się bliżej ucha Harry'ego – Chce penisa Louisa. Chce go ssać, na tyle długo ile mu pozwolisz.

Harry jęknął i dał ręką swojemu twardemu penisowi długie pociągnięcia. - Tak, wierze, że to może być zorganizowane.

Liam zostawił niedbały pocałunek na policzku Harry'ego i poszedł za Nialla, głaszcząc jego włosy, zanim odciągnął za nie mężczyznę do tyłu. Harry prześledził rękoma w dół barków Louisa, po ramionach, następnie owijając je wokół jego pasa. Ostrożnie pociągnął ręce Louisa do jego boków, upewniając się, że Niallowi nie będzie mógł przerwać. - Pozwól Niallowi umieścić swoje usta na sobie, Maleńki, ale nie dochodź jeszcze.

\- S-spróbuję – wyjąkał Louis. To musiało być coś w powietrzu, coś sprawiającego zawroty głowy u Louisa, wraz z całym seksem. Nie było innego sposobu, aby wyjaśnić, dlaczego Louis nagle musi mieć Nialla na sobie, swojego najlepszego przyjaciela.

To Liam był tym, który popchnął Nialla na kolana, i to Liam trzymał rękę we włosach Nialla, kierując mężczyznę do ładnego penisa Louisa. Wziął Louisa łatwo, obniżył się do końca za pierwszym podejściem. Louis skomlał, jak Niall wyciągnął go i zaczął powoli lizać dookoła jego penisa. Liam kontrolował to w przeważającej części. Trzymając Nialla za czubek i zmuszając go do jedynie ssania główki.

To doprowadzało Louisa do szaleństwa, jak dobre było to uczucie. Włosy Harry'ego łaskotały górną część pleców Louisa, Niall drażnił się i ssał jego penisa, a Liam po prostu patrzył na nich. Louis mógł powiedzieć, dzięki swoim wszystkim skomleniom i jękom że Liam zmagał się, aby jedynie ich oglądać.

\- Wyglądają razem pięknie – powiedział Liam z niskim jękiem.

Harry nie mógł się nie zgodzić, jak oglądał Niall obniżającego głowę na penisie Nialla, podskakując nią w stałym tempie. - Gole pobłogosławiły nas.

Oczy Liama ostatecznie opuściły twarz Nialla, jego wargi rozciągnięte wokół penisa Louisa, i poruszał się w górę piersi Louisa. Jego usta śliniły się na widok twardych i spiczastych sutków Louisa i Harry złapał go na wpatrywaniu się. Liam przełknął – Mogę?

\- Oczywiście – powiedział Harry ze skinięciem.

Louis sapnął i jego ręce napięły się, jak Liam zniżył swoje usta do jednego z sutków Louisa. Liam ssał go i lizał, aż Louis cofnął się na Harry'ego z dyszeniem. - H-Harry, n-nie mogę, zaraz, _och_.

\- Liam, odciągnij – powiedział Harry stanowczo, odpychając mężczyznę za barki.

Gubernator zrobił to i wziął Nialla ze sobą, szarpiąc blond kochanka, więc patrzyli w swoje oczy. - Dobrze ci poszło, Ni.

Niall zlizał trochę preejakulantu z dolnej wargi i uśmiechnął się do Liama. - Wiem.

\- Tak? A pokażesz mi, co wiesz? - Liam stęknął, szorstko puszczając włosy Nialla z szarpnięciem. Niall jedynie zaśmiał się i wbił ręce w uda Liama, używając jedynie ust, aby dostać penisa Liama. Liam wciąż był tak duży i Niall wciąż miał problem z wzięciem go, ale nauczył się, jak brać głęboko do gardło swojego mężczyznę przez te lata. - Kurwa, _Niall_. Właśnie tak.

Louis oglądał ich z podziwem i wiedział, jak strasznie Liam chciał pieprzyć usta Nialla. Czy Niall nawet to mógłby wziąć? Zraniłoby go to czy by się zadławił? Louis nawet nie wiedział, jak Niall brał penisa Liama za własną zgodą.

Harry puścił nadgarstki Louisa i zamiast tego oparł ręce na miękkich bokach Louisa. Mógł poczuć uspakajającego się Louisa po prawie-orgazmie i chciał małego ukojenia dla siebie. - A co powiesz na to, abyś skupił się na mnie przez chwilkę, co?

Louis skinął głową niemo jako odpowiedź. Pozwolił Harry'emu poprowadzić się obok Liama i Nialla, wystarczająco blisko, aby barki Gubernatorów się dotykały. Louis nie śpieszył się z opadnięciem na kolana i spojrzał na Harry'ego szerokimi, mokrymi oczami. Był już tak zarumieniony, tak piękny, jak wziął długiego penisa Harry'ego i pompował kilka razy małą dłonią. Z ostatnim spojrzeniem na Nialla ssącego Liama, Louis umieścił swoje usta na Harrym.

Louis lubił zaczynać powoli, zawsze, ponieważ to budowało napięcie i robiło Harry'ego nieco potrzebującym. Louis lizał wokół główki, po ociekającej szczelince i zasysał w usta. Wycofał się na moment z nikłym dźwiękiem mlaśnięcia, tylko by zmienić postawę, aby wziąć całego. Obniżył głowę na penisie Harry'ego, biorąc go aż do tyłu gardła, zanim wyciągnął go szybko i zrobił to samo jeszcze raz.

\- _Venus Filium_ – jęknął Harry, nawlekając na palce włosy kochanka.

 _To_ wydawało się zwrócić większą uwagę ludzi. Imię legendarnej piękności, słynnego Syna Wenus, zostało wyjęczane. Był tam i był na kolanach dla kogoś. Wszyscy chcieli kawałek, wszyscy chcieli go zobaczyć. Chcieli oglądać to, co on i jego śmiertelny kochanek robili.

Dopóki nie zobaczyli, że jego kochanek nie był zwykłym śmiertelnikiem, ale Legatusem Harrym, którego patronem jest Mars. Prawdziwe uosobienie dwójki najpotężniejszych Bogów rzymskich byli tam, wystawieni do oglądania. Pieprzyli się, prawie, wszyscy podziwiali, a inni szlachcice robili to. Niektórzy nawet podeszli bliżej, być może zastanawiając się, kto był drugą parą z Harrym i Louisem.

Byli pod wrażeniem i Harry nigdy nie czuł się bardziej jak Bóg. Niebezpieczne ma myśli.

\- Wszyscy patrzą na ciebie, Harry – wymamrotał Liam, o wiele bliżej Harry'ego niż wcześniej. - Nie sądzę, żeby wiedzieli, czy cię wielbić czy się bać.

\- Miejmy nadzieję, że patrzą na Louisa z czcią – stęknął Harry, owijając wolne ramie wokół barków Liama. - Jest synem bogini, mimo wszystko.

Liam przewrócił oczami, pomimo że kiedyś Harry'emu mówił tak o Louisie. Chwycił Harry'ego za szczękę i obrócił jego twarz, całując go mocno podobnie jak Nialla brał do ponownie głęboko do gardła.

Język Harry'ego wystrzelił i przesunął po wardze Liama z głębokim pomrukiem. Ich pocałunek był szorstki i wspomagany przez przyjemność ich indywidualnych kochanków. To było coś, co nie robili od wielu lat i Harry prawie zapomniał, jak dobry Liam był ze swoim językiem.

Legatus poczuł nagle jęk Louisa wokół swojego penisa i Harry przerwał pocałunek z Liamem, aby spojrzeć w dół. Zamglone oczy Louisa przeskakiwały pomiędzy Liamem a Harrym, zszokowany widzeniem ich całujących się. Harry uśmiechnął się cwanie i wrócił do tego, tym razem robiąc z tego większą pokazówkę z ich językami i wargami. Czuł ciepło w brzuchu i nagle jego oczy wycelowały w inny dźwięk w pokoju. Słyszał wszystkie jęki i krzyki, skórę ludzi plaskającą o siebie. Słyszał ich szepty i mamrotanie i Synie Wenus.

\- Wystarczy na razie – wymamrotał Harry do pulchnych warg Liama.

\- Liam? - powiedział Niall ze swojego miejsca na ziemi. - Chcę, żebyś mnie teraz pieprzył.

Gubernator Wenecji skinął głową, puszczając obu mężczyzn i pomagając Niallowi podnieść się z ziemi, Kilka stóp dalej była platforma z dwoma stopniami i stół na środku. - A co powiesz na te schody, Ni? Możesz mnie ujeżdżać, dokładnie pośrodku wszystkich.

\- Kurwa tak! - powiedział Niall podekscytowany, w gardle go drapało od bycia rozciągniętym przez penisa Liama. Pociągnął Liama na chwiejnych nogach do platformy.

Harry również odepchnął Louisa i trzymał obie jego dłonie, podczas gdy wstawał. Louis chwycił się szyi Harry'ego i przyciągnął go do bardzo głębokiego pocałunku. - Kocha, cię tak cholernie mocno, Harry.

\- Też cię kocham, _Venus Filium_ – jęknął Harry w ich pocałunku. Zrobił krok w tył i pieścił dłonią policzek Louisa z oczami na stole na platformie Liama i Nialla. - Chcesz usiąść na tym? Wyjdę w ciebie językiem tak, jak lubisz, sprawię, że dojdziesz tylko od tego przez każdą osoba tutaj.

\- Tak, proszę, moja miłości, chcę tego tak strasznie – jęknął Louis. Pozwolił się podnieść, ręce Harry'ego pod jego kolanami i plecami, i przenieść na stół.

Przeszli przez grupkę pieprzącą się i wijącą, i wszyscy się gapili. Louis ledwo czuł się nerwowy i był gotowy do przyjęcia tego czynu. Jeśli cokolwiek pokazałoby posiadanie i trzymanie, które miał nad Harrym. Czasami Louis był z tego bardzo dumny.

Harry ostrożnie położył Louisa na pustym stole, który miał beczkę olejku stojącego na jednym z rogów. Spojrzał przez ramię na wszystkich kochanków ciągle ich oglądających i zamierzał uczynić to tego wartym. - Jak stłumiony jesteś, Maleńki?

\- Nie dochodziłem przez _dni_ – zaskomlał Louis. - Mógłbym spłonąć w każdej minucie.

\- W każdej minucie? - zapytał swawolnie Harry. - A co z niedotykaniem? Wciąż mógłbyś dojść, jeśli nie dotknąłbym twojego ładnego penisa?

Louis przygryzł w przejęciu wargę i przełknął. - M-myślę że tak, może zająć mi to trochę dłużej.

\- To okej, _Venus Filium_ , nie przestanę, dopóki nie dojdziesz – zapewnił go Harry, rękoma pocierając w górę i w dół jego uda. - Połóż się teraz dla mnie.

Louis zrobił, jak mu powiedziano i oparł się plecami na twardym stole. Mógł zobaczyć teraz kilka poziomów i tam było nawet więcej grup. Podobnie jak ci poniżej, każda osoba miała swoje oczy na Louisie, ale z o wiele lepszym widokiem. Louis nie wiedział, co zrobić z rękoma, więc zostawił je złożone na swoim brzuszku i czekał aż Harry zacznie.

Legatus nie zawiódł, jak zanurzył kilka palców w olejku i klęknął przed Louisem. Czystą ręką Harry popchnął nogę Louisa do góry i na zewnątrz, więc mógł zobaczyć jego dziurkę. Harry okrążył je powoli, słuchając wysokich jęków Louisa.

\- H- _Harry_ – zamruczał Louis, poruszając biodrami bliżej do twarzy swojego kochanka. - M-muszę na nich patrzeć?

Harry nie był pewny, o czym Louis mówił, dopóki nie spojrzał w górę. Kilka ciekawskich i bardzo podnieconych twarzy patrzyło jak Harry wylizuje Louisa. To jedynie sprawiło, że Harry był bardziej zdeterminowany do zaszokowania Louisa. - Nie, _Venus Filium_ , ale oni będą patrzeć na ciebie.

\- Nie _obchodzi_ mnie to – zaskomlał Louis, chwytając garść włosów Harry'ego, jak próbował zmusić Legatusa do ponownego obniżenia się. - Po prostu chcę ciebie.

\- Okej, Maleńki, będziesz mnie miał – powiedział Harry.

Ponownie się pochylił i tym razem wszedł jednym palcem, kiedy jego język okrążał obręcz. Rozciągał dziurkę Louisa palcem, jedynie wystarczająco, więc mógł wcisnąć język do środka. Harry rozszerzył pośladki Louisa i zagłębił się, wciskając język do środka i polizał dookoła na zewnątrz.

Louis dalej jęczał i bardziej rozszerzał nogi dla Harry'ego. Przeniósł rękę, która nie była we włosach Harry'ego, na swoją pierś i bawił się swoimi sutkami dla dodania przyjemności. - Kurwa, H-Harry, _o Bogowie_ , och!

Harry otworzył oczy i oglądał Louisa, podczas gdy Louis wyginał swoje plecy w łuk i bawił się swoimi bolącymi i wrażliwymi sutkami. Jego penis był tak twardy i czerwony, że wyglądał prawie boleśnie. Choć Harry wiedział, że Louis kochał każdą sekundę tego. Ścisnął mocno uda Louisa, wystarczająco mocno, aby zostawić siniaki, i zaczął lizać Louisa żarliwie, wpychając drugi palec do środka.

Dyszenie i przeklinanie dookoła nich stało się głośniejsze i częstsze. To tak, jakby wszyscy zostali doprowadzeni na skraj wraz z Louisem. Harry chciałby móc oglądać każdą pojedynczą osobę dochodzącą z powodu Louisa. Chciał oglądać mężczyzn nad nimi obciągających sobie do widoku Syna Wenus, ale ciągle wiedząc, że nie mogliby nigdy go posiąść. Tak mocno dotarło to do Harry'ego, wiedza, że to był on i Louis.

Nie mógł się doczekać reakcji, kiedy Louis dojdzie.

Więc wcisnął trzeci palec i rozciągał Louisa jeszcze szerzej. Język Harry'ego wciąż pozostawiał mokrą od śliny ścieżkę wokół zaciskającej się dziurki Louisa, ale był bardziej skupiony na swoich palcach. Jego długie smukłe palce, które wkładał i wyciągał, i poszukiwał nimi tego punktu w Louisie, który sprawiałby, że dojdzie.

\- Ach! - krzyknął Louis, załamane wołanie w przesiąknięte seksem powietrze.

To było to. Harry jedynie musiał zgiąć palce jeszcze raz i Louis doszedł. Długie sznury spermy pokryły brzuszek i pierś Louisa, jak skomlał imię Harry'ego, dla wszystkich, aby mogli usłyszeć.

A Harry również słyszał ich jęki. Wiedział, że parę mężczyzn i kobiet doszli, i mógł usłyszeć wołania i modlitwy do Wenus. Ciało Louisa zatrzęsło się, kiedy się skończyło, i opadł bezwładnie na stół.

Obok nich, Liam wyciągnął palce z Nialla, całując go mocno w tym samym czasie. - Dalej, Ni, zrób tę część swoją własną.

Niall sapnął, jak klęczał nad penisem Liama i ustawił go pod swoją dziurką. - _Kurwa_ – jęknął na bolesne rozciąganie, ale nie przestał się obniżać. - Wypróbujesz, _ach,_ siedzenia na pieprzonym kutasie jakby bez pomocy, _choleracholeracholera_ , widzę, jak ci się podoba!

Ale Niall był już na dole i Liam nie miał innego wyboru, jak tylko czule potrząsnąć głową. - Będziesz smarkaczem czy będziesz mnie ujeżdżał?

\- Będę smarkaczem.

Liam wydął swoje już pulchne i niezadowolone wargi. - Niall. Miałeś dwa wewnątrz siebie w tym samym czasie. Wątpię, aby to było tak trudne.

\- To było rok temu. Teraz jestem stary jak ty i mogę jedynie zrobić tylko tyle – powiedział Niall. Jednak nie pozwolił Liamowi odpowiedzieć, ponieważ kiedy Liam otworzył usta, Niall wsadził w nie dwa palce. - Ach, ach, teraz nic z tego.

Niall podniósł się i z powrotem zsunął powoli, utrzymując takie tempo, kiedy usłyszał głęboki jęk Liama. To byłoby łatwiejsze dla Liama, trzymanie Nialla za biodra i wypychanie swoich, ale Liam zamierzał zaczekać na to. Pozwolił Niallowi mieś kontrolę trochę dłużej. Liam zassał palce mężczyzny i przycisnął ręce do pleców i brzucha Nialla. Mógł niemal poczuć swojego penisa poruszającego się wewnątrz i to wysyłało fale przyjemności w górę jego kręgosłupa.

\- Niall, wyglądasz tak dobrze – powiedział Liam, kiedy Niall wyciągnął palce. - Mogę się poczuć wewnątrz ciebie.

\- Cholera – biadolił Niall i zaczął szybciej i szybciej poruszać biodrami. Mógł prawie zareagować, ponieważ znalazł ten punkt wewnątrz, który wysyła ukłucie przyjemność przez ciało. Nie próbował powstrzymywać głośnych skomleń wychodzących z jego ust, tylko odrzucił głowę do tyłu i wypuszczał je. - _Kurwa_ , Bogowie, Liam!

To wtedy Liam usadowił stopy na schodach i pchał w górę. Ich skóra obijała się o siebie i dorównywały dźwiękom innym parom w pokoju. Liam zerknął w bok, aby zobaczyć, jak ich przyjaciele sobie radzili, i zobaczył, że Louis siedział, całując szyję Harry'ego. - Spójrz na Louisa, Niall. Spojrzą na spermę na nim.

\- Taak, _kurwa_ , widzę – jęknął Niall.

\- Dalej podskakuj na moim kutasie, dopóki nie dojdziesz, potem dołączymy do nich – stęknął Liam, jak ukrył swoją głowę w piersi Nialla. Niall skinął głową, jak kontynuował skomlenie różnymi chaotycznymi przekleństwami.

Louis miał rękę dookoła penisa Harry'ego i powoli głaskał ręką dookoła penisa Harry'ego i powoli głaskał mężczyznę, podczas gdy uspokajał się po rozmytym szczytowaniu. Ramiona Harry'ego były owinięte wokół pleców Louisa i dalej ledwo słuchał, ponieważ jego uwaga była uchwycona przez innych ludzi w domu.

Była tam grupa kobiet we wnęce, leżące na łóżku i całujące się wszędzie. Jedna dziewczyna w środku miała przeróżne jedzenie ułożone na jej ciele, a kolejna dwójka jadła je z niej. Potem jedna z nich, z długimi rudymi włosami, rozszerzyła nogi środkowej dziewczyny i zagłębiła się pomiędzy nie. Musi być dobra, ponieważ dziewczyna jęczała głośno i wyginała plecy w łuk.

Zerknął w bok i zobaczył Liama oraz Niall, patrzących sobie w oczy, jak Niall podskakiwał na Liamie. Koło nich była kobieta ujeżdżająca mężczyznę plecami do niego, a on wyglądał jakby był opętany przez jakiegoś seksualnego Boga. Prawdopodobnie Himerosa. Wydawało się, że Himeros oddziałuje również na Louisa, ponieważ mógł poczuć, jak jego penis zaczyna ponownie sztywnieć. Harry szepnął coś innego do Louisa, potem puścił go i Louis zaczął nagle odczuwać zimno. - Harry? Gdzie idziesz?

\- Tylko po trochę wina tak, jak powiedziałem, Maleńki – zachichotał Harry. - Zostań tutaj i oglądaj innych.

Louis przytaknął i osadził wzrok na dwóch mężczyznach, prawdopodobnie starszych niż Harry, którzy pieprzyli się przy ścianie. Jeden z nich wpatrywał się dokładnie w Louisa i szeptał coś do uch partnera. Jego partner, umięśniony mężczyzna z licznymi bliznami pokrywającymi jego ciało, spojrzał ponad ramieniem. Uśmiechnął się w sposób, w jaki usadził Louisa, od widzenia młodszego mężczyzny.

Louis skończył rozglądać się po tym i na szczęście Harry wrócił. Trzymał dzban wina w jednej ręce, a drogą odepchnął kilka spoconych kosmyków Louisa. - Chciałbyś się napoć, _Venus Filium_?

Louis skinął głową i ochoczo pił prosto z butelki, po czym Harry zrobił to samo. - Wciąż zamierzasz mnie pieprzyć? Prawda?

\- Oczywiście, jedynie chciałem dać twojemu ciału przerwę – powiedział Harry. Położył wino na stole i przyciągnął Louisa za biodra do pocałunku. Był powolny, niemal za słodki dla takiej sytuacji, ale uspokoił Louisa.

Młodszy mężczyzna rozszerzył nogi i owinął je wokół pleców Harry'ego, tak ze jego stopy krzyżowały się dokładnie nad tyłkiem Harry'ego. - No dalej, Haz, pieprz mnie.

\- Zwolnij – powiedział Harry, powoli śledząc ręką plecy Louisa. Pociągnął Louisa do przodu tak, że siedział siedział dokładnie na krawędzi stołu. Harry zanurzył rękę w beczce olejku i owinął ją wokół swojego penisa, aby go nawilżyć. Pchnął wewnątrz ciepła ud Louisa do połowy, następnie wycofując się.

\- Harry? Moja miłości, co-ach! – biadolił Louis, kiedy Legatus pchnął z powrotem, tym razem całość. Louis chwycił biceps Harry'ego wystarczająco mocno, aby go zranić, i sapnął, kiedy Harry to powtórzył. - O Bogowie, Harry!

Legatus oparł obie ręce po bokach Louisa i poruszał biodrami w ostrym tempie. Każda część Harry'ego chciała wymusić te wysokie dźwięki przyjemności z Louisa. - O kurwa, _Louis_. Mój piękny Louis. Czujesz się tak, _ach_ , dobrze wokół mnie. Musisz doprowadzać ich wszystkich do szału patrzeniem na ciebie w takim stanie.

Louis odrzucił głowę w bok, usta rozchylone od sapnięć przyjemności, i rzeczywiście byli oglądani. Jeśli ci ludzie chcieli zobaczyć Harry'ego i Louisa jako Marsa i Wenus, zatem niech tak będzie. Louis pozwoliłby im uwielbiać to, jeśli to oznaczałoby posiadania Harry'ego będącego tak despotycznym i cały dla Louisa.

Harry chwycił dzban wina i przechylił go, pozwalając sporej ilości kapać na klatkę piersiową Louisa. Jego usta poszły prosto do wina i zlizywał je z sutków Louisa, aż do szyi. Harry kontynuował pchanie, uderzając punkt Louisa i liżąc wino ze słodko-słonej skóry. Smakował tak cholernie dobrze.

\- L-Liam! O kurwa!

Harry odwrócił się, aby popatrzeć na Nialla i Liama, chciał oglądać, jak dochodzą. Było oczywiste, że Niall był blisko, ponieważ jego ruchy stały się niedbałe i ostre.

\- Tylko trochę dłużej, Ni – jęknął Liam, ręką pociągając penisa Nialla równo ze swoimi biodrami. - Ze mną, Ni, _ze mną_.

\- Okej, okej, mocniej – jęknął Niall. Jego ręki stawały się głośniejsze i głośniejsze, tak jak głębokie stękania od Liama, aż- – _Ach_!

Niall doszedł na całą rękę Liama, podobnie jak Liam przeklął i pchnął biodrami w górę ostatni raz. Wypełnił swojego kochanka i ugryzł jego bark, aby stłumić swoje jęki. Sapali naprzeciw siebie, jak uspokajali się, uśmiechając się i całując. Niall zlizał spermę z palców Liama.

\- Moim Bogowie – wymamrotał Harry na ich widok. Zmienił kąt bioder, więc uderzał precyzyjnie w punkt Louisa, wymuszając skowyt z mężczyzny. - Piękny. Powiedz mi, jak się czujesz, _Venus Filium_.

Louis sapnął i przeniósł dłonie na pierś Harry'ego, krótkie paznokcie wbijając w skórę. - Tak dobrze, Harry, tak cholernie pełny.

\- Tak? Wyglądasz wspaniale i wszyscy to wiedzą – jęknął Harry. Jego oczy badały twarz Louisa, która była zarumieniona, spocona i _wykończona_ , a czerwony szedł w dól do piersi Louisa. Jego szyja i klatka piersiowa były pokryte fioletowymi znakami od ust Harry'ego. - Ładną rzeczą jesteś, _Venus Filium_.

Nagle Harry poczuł małą dłoń na ramieniu i spojrzał w górę, aby znaleźć Nialla, spoconego i zaspokojonego, ale chętnie uśmiechającego się do nich. Oblizał wargi, kiedy zobaczył zasychającą spermę i wino na Louisie. - Harry, mógłbym-

\- Kurwa _tak_ – jęknął Harry, czytając w myślach Nialla.

Niall szybko usiadł na stole obok Louisa i zaczął całować jego szyję. Niall przeniósł się na pierś Louisa i zlizywał nadmiar wina, powodując, że Louis jęczał i chwycił włosy Nialla. Blondyn kontynuował to i zjadał spermę z Louisa. Język Nialla zanurzył się w pępku Louisa i brzuch mężczyzny wciągnął się.

Szarpnął mocno Nialla za włosy i pocałował go, obściskując się, podczas gdy Harry kontynuował pieprzenia go. Przyjemność była obezwładniająca, do punktu, gdzie Louis czuł łzy klujące jego oczy.

Louis słyszał niski głos mamroczący jakieś nieznane słowa, dokładnie do Harry'ego. Liam był za Harrym, ręcę powoli owijały się wokół jego przodu, a wargi na uchu.

Czego Louis nie słyszał, było bardziej wyraźne dla Harry'ego. - Powinniśmy zrobić to dawno temu.

Harry wypuścił zdyszany śmiech i skinął głową. - Nie mógłbym, _cholera,_ się bardziej zgodzić.

Liam pozostawił rękę na środku brzucha Harry'ego i przeniósł usta na szyję, potem na barki. Zostawiał jedynie lekkie pocałunki, bardziej skupiając się tym, co Niall i Louis robili.

\- Ja... – głos Louis uwiązł w bolącym gardle i zacisnął oczy. Był _tak_ blisko ponownego dojścia, ciągle łkając i boląc, i to wszystko _raniło_ , ale czuł się dobrze w tym samym czasie. - Nie m-mogę tego zrobić samemu.

\- Niall – warknął Harry – użyj ręki.

Mężczyzna posłuchał, całując delikatnie policzek Louisa, jak zaczął głaskać jego penisa. Harry był w stanie położyć rękę na piersi Louisa i przycisnął kciuk do sutka Louisa, który wywołał u Louisa pisk, potem skomlenie na to uczucie.

Oczy wszystkich były na nich, czekając, aby zobaczyć, jak Syn Wenus ponownie dochodzi. Harry zamierzał dać im to, co chcieli. - Dojdź, Louis, możesz to zrobić, _Venus Filium_.

To było wystarczające dla Louisa, i z ostatnim uderzeniem w jego punkt, Louis doszedł. Zakwilił i wytrysnął na swoją klatkę piersiową, wypuszczając długi jęk na przyjemne i satysfakcjonujące uczucie. - _Och, Harr_ y.

Legatus uśmiechnął się na zaspokojony wyraz twarzy Louisa i wyszedł z jego bolącego ciała. Miał właśnie położyć rękę na swoim penisie, kiedy Liam ubiegł go w tym. Harry pozwolił Liamowi się głoska i sięgnął za siebie, aby chwycić plecy mężczyzny.

\- Kurwa to jest to – stęknął Harry. Spojrzał na wykończone ciało Louisa, jego robota, przygryzając dolną wargę. Ręka Liama zacisnęła się mocniej na jego penisie i Harry stęknął głośno, jak w końcu doszedł, pokrywając uda Louisa spermą. - _Cholera_.

Mogły być wiwaty dookoła nich, Harry nie był pewny. Mógł jedynie skupić się na Louisie, na szczytowaniu, które oboje czuli. Louis ciągle trząsł się nieco i jego mięśnie były rozluźnione, jedynie leżąc miękko na stole.

\- Chodźmy – szepcze Liam do ucha Harry'ego. - Możemy umyć się na dole. Jest tam łaźnia.

Harry przytaknął i pocałował Liama ostatni raz, zanim ostrożnie podniósł Louisa. Kilku ludzi próbowało sięgnąć i dotknąć ich, jak Harry szedł, ale był ostrożny z wymijaniem ich. Louis uczepił się Harry'ego z rękoma dookoła jego szyi i nogami wokół jego pleców. Byli spoceni i byli brudni, ale większość z tego była gorąca. Lepkie, niekomfortowo gorące, że odbierało Louisowi oddech.

Nie przejmował się wyczyszczeniem siebie, jedynie chciał zapaść w głęboki sen. - _Harry_ , Mogę iść samemu.

\- Wiem, _Venus Filium_ – Harry uśmiechnął się. Dodarł jednak już do łaźni, ale i tak odstawił Louisa. - Lubię mieć cię w moich ramionach.

Louis przewrócił oczami i ochlapał Harry'ego wodą, jak wszedł do chłodnej wody. Louis spłukuje się szybko, tak szybko mógł, biorąc po uwagę, jak brudny był od wina i spermy, i usiadł w wannie z ziewnięciem. - Zamierzam spać przez kilka dni, żeby dojść do siebie po tym.

\- Zajmie nam mnóstwo czasu na powrót do domu – powiedział Harry, jak również mył siebie.

Liam i Niall całowali się we własnej wannie, nie tak zmęczeni od nocy jak Harry i Louis. Louis uśmiechnął się czule do nich, jak brodził przy Harrym. - Hm – powiedział Louis i odwrócili swoje głowy. - Nie powinniśmy spodziewać się, że zobaczymy was do jutra?

To brzmi dobrze – powiedział Niall, jak wspiął się na kolana Liama. - Dziękuję, znowu, za przyjście z nami.

\- Jesteś naszym bliskim przyjacielem, Niall – powiedział Harry. - Żaden problem. Poza tym, zapomniałem, ile zabawy dają takie małe przedsięwzięcia.

\- Widzimy się jutro – powiedział szybko Liam, już chcąc być ponownie wewnątrz Nialla.

Harry i Louis wyszli i się wysuszyli, zanim pokonali drogę powrotną na pierwsze piętro. Harry chwycił ich ubrania i pozwolił Louisowi ubrać się, jak szli do drzwi. Na zewnątrz było zimno i chłodny wiaterek przetoczył się przez powietrze, które sprawiło, że para ogrzewała się razem.

\- Co radni w Kapui pomyślą, kiedy dowiedzą się o dzisiejszym wieczorze? - zapytał Louis.

Harry wyszczerzył się do niego, całując jego skroń. - Maleńki, Jestem pewny, że robili o wiele bardziej dziwne rzeczy niż to. Uhonorowali nas nasi Bogowie i teraz pójdziemy do domu, do naszego syna.

Louis westchnął na myśl o Luce, który prawdopodobnie ledwo co sypia bez nich. Luca był przeznaczeniem. Przybył do Harry'ego w śnie, a potem znalazł ich jakimś cudem na ulicy. Louis prawie nie wierzył w Bogów przed tym chłopcem, który znalazł ich, ale to wszystko, całe te plotki o nim i Harrym będącymi połączeni z Wenus i Marsem naprawdę wydawało się być prawdą. - Oczywiście, Moja Miłości. Zarówno on jak i Kapua są prawdopodobnie bardzo zagubieni bez ciebie.

Harry zaśmiał się i owinął swoje ramie dookoła barku Louisa. - Bez urazy dla mojego ukochanego domu, ale bardziej troszczę się o moją rodzinę.

\- Czy to znaczy... - Louis zamilkł, potrząsając głową. Nie było możliwości, że wynagrodzi to Harry'emu.

Oczywiście to nie powstrzymało Harry'ego od bycia ciekawym. - Czy to znaczy co?

Louis przełknął gulę w gardle i nerwowo spojrzał na Legatusa. Czy to znaczy, że nie będziesz wracał na wojnę? N-nie mam nic przeciwko całym tym treningom, ale myśli o tobie znów niewracającym i możliwie, że nigdy nie wrócisz do domu... Skłamałbym, gdybym powiedział, że to nie powstrzymywało mnie przed pójściem spać.

Harry nie był zaskoczony w jakikolwiek sposób, ponieważ wiedział przez wiele lat, jak bardzo Louis czuje wstręt do Armii Rzymskiej. Nigdy nie mówili o emeryturze, jednak myślał o tym od jakiegoś czasu. - Nie kochałbym nic bardziej niż zakończenie tej części mojego życia, ale... mam obowiązek wobec Imperium.

\- Racja. Oczywiście, że masz – powiedział Louis krótko.

Próbował znowu zacząć iść, ale Harry złapał go i przyciągnął z powrotem, tym razem obracając tak, że byli twarzą do siebie. - Louis, proszę nie bądź na mnie zły. Kocham cię bardziej niż cokolwiek, i Luce też, ale to jest moje życie. Dałem ci wybór zostawienia tego lata temu.

\- Nigdy bym cię nie zostawił, Moja Miłości – powiedział Louis z głębokim, smutnym westchnięciem. - Tylko zawszę się martwię.

\- Nigdy nie musisz się o mnie martwić – zapewnił go Harry. - Obiecuję, bez względu na to, gdzie będę wysłany, zawsze wrócę do domu, do ciebie.

  
  


 

 


End file.
